


spoon full of sugar (helps the medicine go down).

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i have no idea where this takes place in the story, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: It was a rookie's first - and perhaps, last - mistake that left Poe in the medbay and Finn heavily concerned.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: fictober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	spoon full of sugar (helps the medicine go down).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!

it was a rookie's first - and perhaps, last - mistake in the Black Squadron that left a hatch open and a line cut that had long since needed repairing but was overlooked until Poe's X-Wing was torn up and Poe, himself, crashing down into a test stretch. 

He had been hauled into the med-bay, Jessika Pava had told him when Finn had grabbed her by the shoulders and firmly asked her what happened and he carried half a mind to be disconcerted by the knowing gleam in her eyes. He didn't like that look but with Poe possibly injured, he didn't take the time to cross-examine her on her schemes. 

As he's running towards the med-bay, however, he does hear Jessika shout, "Out of his way! Lovebird is worried about his boy!" 

People move but if he's right, he hears at least one person murmur, "Just ask him out, Finn!" 

He would if - 

He might. 

* * *

"I'm fine," Poe is insisting to a nurse Finn almost feels bad for not caring about her presence at all but - but when it comes to Poe, Finn's world seems to only be him when he's around - _Poe, Poe is addicting._ "I'm fine! Look, Li, let me out!" 

Finn is frozen in the doorframe of the med-bay because... _because Poe is shirtless._ Poe is shirtless with his agonizingly smooth tanned skin and well-formed muscles that shifts as he moves and Finn's mouth feels as dry as the sands of Tatooine. The white bandage raveled under the muscle of his pec to the curve above his hip does nothing to help the contrast of Poe's beautiful skin and the cleanliness of the new bandage. 

Li nods over to him and suddenly, stars, suddenly Poe's deep brown eyes are boring into him, a look of confusion lining the depths of those beautiful chocolate eyes until clarity overcomes, then excitement, "Finn!" 

_Why are people allowed to have hot voices?_ He thinks before his mind backtracks into _is there such a thing as a hot voice? Why is everything about Poe hot?!?_

Poe is still looking at him, however, with a more unreadable expression lurking in them but if Finn were to have to pinpoint it, it would be an odd melancholic hope. He has to mentally kick himself to not stand there and look stupid. 

"Hey," _good start, moron,_ "You okay?" 

"He would be if he would get back in bed," Li says and though the words aren't kind, there is only a teasing concern in her voice. 

He swallows, concern suddenly routing through his mind and claiming everything as its own, the largest thief. Perhaps that's what spurs him into telling Poe what to do because he would never usually do that but god, this little thief must possess him, "Lay down, Poe." 

And though Poe looks affronted for a moment, he acquiesces to lay down, body splayed across the cot's sheets and Finn hates how it makes him wonder how Poe would look against his own bedsheets. How quickly Poe complies with his orders, too, sends a hot coil through his stomach and Finn is beyond smitten. 

"I'll be out for a while," Poe says, sounding as though he is warning Finn and Finn realizes Li is getting a dose of medication ready on the pilot's other side, "if I take those meds." 

With a swell of confidence Finn never knew he had, he sits on the edge of Poe's hospital bed and swears like a religion, "And I'll be here when you wake up." 

When Poe drinks the medicine down, there's that look again, that melancholic hope.

That tragic hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments inspire me!


End file.
